Gara-gara Tato
by BlueberryCake-LSoRa
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertengkar hebat gara-gara tato di belakang pinggang Sungmin. Apakah akhirnya mereka berbaikan lagi?/first fiction-debut fiction on Screenplays/oneshoot/mohon bantuannya, chingu! LSora


Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mengintrogasi. Sedang yang di tatap hanya memakan hamburger yang baru selesai di panaskannya tadi. Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin, tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

Hingga akhirnya 2 menit berlalu dan dia merasa lelah. "Sungmin-hyung." panggilnya. Sungmin hanya melirik dirinya. "Kenapa sih kemarin kau mentato pinggulmu? Aku tak suka melihatnya."

"Pinggang belakang, Kyu."

"Memang kenapa? Terserah aku dong."

"Lalu?"

"Kau jadi terlihat tidak imut lagi."

Sungmin mendelik kearah Kyuhyun.

"Dan lagi gaya rambut berdirimu dengan jidat yang lebar. Oh, jujur saja jelek sekali! Tidak cocok denganmu. Kau jadi terlihat seperti bapak-"

"Memang itu tujuanku! Aku tak ingin di nilai 'imut' lagi! Kau tau? Umurku sekarang sudah genap dua puluh tujuh tahun dan aku pewaris sebuah perusahaan besar di Korea! Aku tak ingin lagi di nilai sebagai anak kecil lagi! Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin di cap dewasa, dan bahkan adikku terlihat lebih de—"

"Iya—aku pahaaaam!" jerit Kyuhyun kuat. Dia pun berkacak pinggang. "Seenaknya saja sembur-sembur! Ngomongnya baik-baik dong!" Sungmin hanya mendengus kuat—pertanda kalau dia kesal. Kembali di kunyahnya hamburger yang ada di mulutnya sementara Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya.

Sunyi.

Tak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan. Kedua pasang mata itu hanya fokus pada tv yang menyala di depan mereka, entah mereka memperhatikan tayangan itu atau tidak.

Si Magnae melirik ke kanannya—Sungmin. Dengan perlahan dia mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan,

"Cup"

Meninggalkan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi pemuda manis pecinta pink itu—membuat tubuh Sungmin menegang. Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya perlahan, terkesan dramatis dan membuat degup jantung Sungmin menjadi cepat seketika itu juga. Lidahnya kelu, dia kaget. Jarang sekali Kyuhyun menciumnya semanis itu. "Glup...," suara tegukan itu terdengar dari tenggorokan Sungmin. Wajahnya makin memerah ketika Kyuhyun balas menatapnya dengan mata sayu dan bibir sedikit terbuka.

'Astaga, Kyuhyun kenapa?' batin Sungmin dalam hati. Bibirnya gemetar, dan terbuka seperti hendak menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Fuhh~..."

"Mmh." Sungmin melenguh. Herpaan nafas Kyuhyun di bibirnya membuat tubuhnya bergetar makin menjadi. "Kyuhyun," panggil Sungmin. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ah?"

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan segera saja dia menjauh dari Sungmin—dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah. "Mi-Mianhae, a-aku—y.. yang penting jadilah dirimu sendiri hyung! Tak peduli apa yang di katakan orang, jika menurutmu itu yang kau suka pertahankan saja! Apalagi hobby dan kesukaanmu itu lain dari laki-laki kebanyakan! Entah itu beres-beres, berkemas, pinky-e-err, lalu bunny-bunny-mianhae! E-eng—aku mau lihat apa jobku nanti sore!"

". . ." sekarang malah giliran Sungmin yang melongo.

Tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya dan tertawa kecil. Ternyata itu maksud Kyuhyun melakukannya—dia ingin memberitahu Sungmin bahwa sedewasa apapun penampilannya jiwanya akan tetap sama, manis dan lebih kearah feminim. Tak ada gunanya membohongi diri sendiri dengan menahan dirinya untuk melakukan hal-hal feminim yang rutin dia lakukan (beres-beres, memasak, dan barang-barang pink).

Lekaslah dia mengambil smartphonenya dan membuka Google. Di ketiknya 'cara menghilangkan tato' di taskbar yang ada.

Tapi tunggu.

'Kenapa untuk menyadarkanku Kyuhyun sampai melakukan hal itu?' pikir Sungmin.

Well, cari jawabannya, Sungmin~

.

.

Halo!

Fiction ini saya tulis setelah melihat foto tato Sungmin dan foto imut Sungmin waktu rambutnya panjang dan bergelombang. Duh! Sangking imutnya tangan adek saya gigit! #di gigit balik

Saya mengetik fict ini sambil mendengar "Stand by Me"-nya SuJu. Atau SMTOWN?

Soalnya ada suara Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun di sana—omong-diomong saya dengerinnya di tape. Semoga anda menikmati Fict ini~. Berikan saya Reviuw ya?

Salam,

Lee Sora| btk, 030613—07:10:56pm


End file.
